The Curse of Phineas Flynn
by TheAllySue
Summary: Phineas in the bok The Son of Neptuneis a gouch, the only thing he has in common with Phineas Flynn is their name. In this, Phineas the grouch, and obliviousPhineas combine! It is short, but is good. Rated for character death and blood. Details inside.


The Curse of Phineas Flynn

**Am I the only one who read Son of Neptune and realized a crossover could be made with Phineas in the book and Phineas from Phineas and Ferb? It hit me so hard I couldn't even focus on the chapters after that, a story was brewing and it was intent on being heard! **

* * *

><p>I was blind with harpies eating my food. Of course I can see the future. So I guess that is one upside, but I would anything to get my old life back. I can still remember it like it was yesterday.<p>

I had a good life. I had a brother, sister, mother, father, a sweet girl who I could have spent the rest of my life with, and an intense curiosity. That was until Zeus put a curse on me to be blind and be attacked by harpies. All of it started with my curiosity leading me to wanting to see the future. I had asked Zeus for the gift of the future. I was a bright lad, and wanted to see what technology would bring us in the future. Zeus refused saying the Fates decided when changes occurred. He saw that I would want to bring the technology of the future to the present of today. I was enraged so I challenged Zeus to a gamble. Whoever could create/invent the best thing, won. I made a dangerous decision. The gamble was if I won he would give me the sight of the future. If I lost, Zeus could punish me anyway he wanted. He allowed me to leave and come back in one day's time.

I left Olympus feeling very conflicted. It was like I had made the best and worst decision of my life. If I won, I could have my one true desire. If I lost, I would lose everything. I went to our home, my family was waiting. I told them the news and they tried to help me as much as they could. My brother Ferb and my neighbor, Isabella, were the most help. They helped me design the best thing we could possibly make. For that I will never forget them, or anybody in my past life.

* * *

><p>One thing I'm sure to never forget was Isabella's goodbye. She had grabbed my shoulders, whishing me good luck, then kissed me as hard as she could. That was the best thing in my life, and I was ready to give up my wish for her. I was in love. I grabbed her hand and brought her with me to Mount Olympus. I told her I planned to quit before the battle even started, I hoped at prayed to Aphrodite that Zeus would give mercy to love. I rushed into the great halls of Mount Olympus, "Zeus!" I cried. There he was with godly tools laid out on a table, ready for me.<p>

"Ah, hello Phineas, are you ready for our inventing battle?" He asked, his eyes teased me with the thunder in his eyes.

"No." I said boldly. He was genuinely surprised by this. "I want to call it off, no battle, I just want to live a normal life." I smiled and turned back to Isabella. She gave me an encouraging smile.

"Why ever so boy?" he asked, he was angry and storm clouds were swirling around his head.

"Sir, with all due respect, I have found something better than the sight of the future. I have found love." I looked back and gestured for her to come forward. She took my hand. "I am in love with Isabella."

Zeus roared, he was outraged by my speech! "Love? Love? You choose a silly mortal feeling over a gift you could earn for a god? I will show you what happens to all mortals, and you will still get you wish." He pointed a finger at me and a light zipped from his hand. It was barreling straight towards me. Before I could think I was hit by a lightning bolt.

"Phineas!" Isabella screamed. Darkness was all I saw. She rushed over to me, the next thing I felt were her warm hands on my cheeks and my head resting in her lap. "You are going to be okay. Please say you are going to be okay." I felt tears splash on my face, her tears, but I saw what was coming. The future was filling my eyes. It was a future without me or Isabella.

I grab one of her hands off my face, my voice is scratched and rough, "Isabella, run!"

She took the other hand off my face and gripped my hand that was holding her. She brought my hand up to her face. "I'm not going anywhere Phineas."

We were interrupted by Zeus. "Ha ha ha. Prepare to die girl." I saw the future in my mind, Isabella was going to get hit.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." She said. I sat up, and hugged her with all my might. I put my back facing Zeus. I was going to be the only shield for Isabella.

I heard the crack and felt the electricity in the air. _Here it comes. _I thought, but the shock never came. "What!" Zeus yelled. Aphrodite you may not interfere.

"Yes I can." A soft feminine voice called out. "If you are messing in my domain, I can interfere all I want." The goddess of love protested. She had heard out prayer. "This young couple, is free to go."

"Fine then he will be punished with blindness. Never again will he see the sun, never again will he look at his reflection." Zeus scoffed.

Aphrodite called to Isabella. "You may leave dear, just be careful to guide your loved one carefully!"

With that we were gone. The future can change, but I still had consequences. Isabella and I lived together as long as we could, but then the harpies started swarming. They had been sent by Zeus to make sure I never ate again. They would attack me and steal my food. One day, one harpy got to close to Isabella. Isabella was attacked and clawed to sheds. She died in my arms, her blood soaking my clothing. It wasn't long after that, that I decided to die too. I jumped of a temple of Aphrodite's using it as a metaphor: Love had killed me.

Now here i am in this new time. The really great grandchild of mine is out there somewhere in a place called the Tri-state area. He has the same exact name as me, and by luck he has met a girlnamed isabella also. I hope things work out better for him then they did for me. I hope he doesn't inheriet my curse of being blind, it happens around his age. I would hate for him to suffer like i did, it is only a matter of time that after you turn blind you are attacked by harpies. It doesn't matter, if Gaea takes over the Earth again he wont have to worry about his future.

I sat on my bench now, with the present day around me. Percy Jackson and his friends were coming soon to talk to me. I was ready for them. Gaea had brought me out here for a reason, and as soon as she claimed the earth, I was going to rescue Isabella from the Underworld. My rolls had been switched for a reason, I had a weed whacker now. I could defend her from the harpies. I patted the ratty fake fur of my bathrobe. Some people thought it was ketchup. I smile when someone thinks that. They don't know it is the blood of someone I love. _Hold on Isabella. One day I will get you out of the Underworld, or I will join you. I love you, but I'm sorry I have become so rotten. My life is empty without you. _

* * *

><p><strong>Aww wasn't that sweet and terrible? This was a one-shot unless someone wants me to continue. If I get like a review that asks me to write another chapter, then I will. I will keep it as incomplete for now. But I might change it to complete. Yeah! I wrote this in about an hour! I just created this when reading son of Neptune like I said before. I wondered how someone could become so cruel and mean: love. I don't know the myth so I had to completely wing it! Hope it was okay. <strong>


End file.
